


Never Have I Ever

by VeeCWS



Series: Rocky Mountain One Shots [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeCWS/pseuds/VeeCWS
Summary: Daryl asks Beth to join him and Merle for a summer camping trip. Four wheeling, fishing, and Merle helps?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Rocky Mountain One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я никогда не...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816886) by [Evitolla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitolla/pseuds/Evitolla)



> Follow up to my one shot for the Matchmaker Merle challenge. The Dixon brothers and Beth in Wyoming. Thanks for reading!

“That ain’t enough beer, blondie.”

“What? That looks like plenty for a weekend.”

Merle took a long drag of his cigarette, blowing it out in a huff. “Girlie, that won’t even be enough for the drive up the mountain, let alone enough for a weekend with 2 Dixons.”

Beth scowled a bit and rolled her eyes. “Daryl, I can’t tell if Merle is being serious or not.”

Daryl peeked over the tailgate into the cooler Beth and Merle were arguing over and quirked an eyebrow up, “Yeah, you’re going to need more; Merle is more tolerable when he’s drinking.”

Giving a slight huff, Beth hopped down from the truck bed and grabbed her purse. “I’ll be right back apparently.” She made her way across the parking lot and into the gas station.

Merle came over to stand by Daryl who was filling his truck up with diesel, watching the numbers tick up and up on the meter. “You sure about this, baby brother? Bringing a broad on our camping trip? Ain’t right. Even if she is supplying the beer.”

Daryl snorted. “Only thing to be worried about is your fat mouth running her off.”

It was late summer in Buffalo, Wyoming and Daryl, Merle, and Beth were heading up the mountains for a weekend of camping, four wheeling, and fishing. The sun was just beginning to peak over the Big Horns and despite being August the threat of a crisp fall was creeping in.

Moments later Beth emerged from the gas station with two 24 packs of Budweiser in her hands. “Now that’s more like it!” Merle crowed and helped place the beers in the ice filled cooler. He grabbed one and put it in the pocket of his jacket, giving Beth a wink. “One for the road.”

“Look what else they had!” Beth said proudly and pulled a mason jar of Ole Smoky Moonshine out of her purse.

“Well fuck, girl, now we’re getting somewhere,” Merle clasped her shoulder and nodded at Daryl in approval. 

The trio made their way up the mountain to a campsite. It was really just an opening in the trees with a ring of rocks to serve as a fire pit but for 2 days of camping it was more than enough. Daryl and Merle set up the tents with only minor bickering and one half-hearted threat of violence. Beth set about making camp, gathering firewood, and setting up the folding chairs. Once camp was made Daryl unloaded the 2 four wheelers from the small trailer. Beth climbed up behind Daryl on the black Honda, adjusting herself and grabbing Daryl around his middle.

“You coming, old man?” Beth teased Merle who was grabbing himself another beer from the cooler.

“Nah, you two go ahead. I’m going to work on my 12-ounce curls for a bit.” He took a seat around the small fire pit, cracking open the beer.

~*~

That evening Beth cooked up a stew in a Dutch oven over the campfire complete with beef, potatoes, carrots, and onions. Merle would never admit it but Beth was a hell of a cook; the few times she had cooked for him at Daryl’s home he had a hard time coming up with any insults (try as he may). When they were finished eating, they all threw their paper bowls into the fire, watching them burn quietly.

“OK y’all, I’ve been waiting all day to try out this moonshine and I have the perfect drinking game to go with it,” Beth smiled. She rose from her chair and gathered up the jar of moonshine, dispensing equal amounts into three Solo cups. “The name of the game is Never Have I Ever. I’ll say something I’ve never done and you take a drink if you’ve done it. Got it?” She passed around the cups and took her seat next to Daryl again. “OK, never have I ever… been to jail.”

Daryl spoke up, “Arrested or just in the drunk tank?”

“Hmm… arrested,” Beth clarified and Merle took a sip.

“Never have I ever stolen a neighbor’s tractor,” Daryl laughed. Merle and Beth both shots. “I told you that in confidence!” Beth squealed.

“Think y’all are ganging up on me,” Merle muttered. “Alright, never have I ever… Fuck, there’s not a lot I haven’t done at this point.”

“Come on old man!”

“Fine, fine never have I ever been bitten by a dog.”

Daryl let out a bark of laughter. “Did you forget about the police dog in St. Louis?”

“Ah fuck!” Merle moaned and took a drink.

“What’s the story there?” Beth asked.

“Merle got his motorcycle impounded after leaving it at a bar overnight. When we came back the next morning, they had towed it since they have a farmer’s market in the street every Sunday morning. He went down to pay the fee but didn’t have the money. So that night he tried to break into the impound lot and ole Brutus was waiting for him as soon as he dropped down the fence. Got you good on the ass, didn’t he?” Daryl laughed.

Merle absently rubbed his ass, remembering the event. “Yeah, still got my bike though.”

“OK, my turn again,” Beth said. “Never have I ever… sent a stranger a drink at a bar.” Both brothers drank.

“Never have I ever sent nudes,” Daryl smirked.

Beth sipped her drink and Daryl chuckled. Merle hadn’t drunk but was suddenly more interested, he sat forward in his chair. “OK, Blondie, what’s the story there?”

“Ask your brother,” she laughed and Daryl blushed deeply.

“Holding out on me, Darylina?” Merle hooted. “Well then… never have I ever been skinny dipping.”

At this nobody drank.

Beth laughed, stood up, and grabbed Daryl’s hand. “Drink up Dixon, we’re going swimming!” Not one to need telling twice he downed his cup and chased after Beth to the small lake just down the tree line from their camp site. He followed the trail of clothes, boots, and socks in Beth’s wake leaving a trail of his own in his haste to catch up to Beth.

Merle sat at the firepit, chuckling to himself and shouted after the pair. “Better not come back pregnant!”


End file.
